Ark 16 Episode 26: Humnoid Development
Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9S_ZQsGJiE ) " Ok!" Kin said clapping his hands together. Him and Xochitl had been in the Library today, it had been her first day. It was a Tuesday, 11pm. Wouldnt be to much longer untill lunch time. " So, We have your clearnce's papers. Your name is Jane Doh here. Seeing your an Andriod cant have people knowing what you really are, they'll have you expelled. Now, with that being said. I kinda... hacked into the school progarming that we have almost all of the same classes. Well... Taco did it for me. Anyways, only class we dont have together is Chemisry. But other than that were in this thing for the long hall. So, lets go over things. Your names Jane Doh, your into sports, and other girly stuff I dont know about. Oh! And seeing were in school... Dont go killing people like you did those one dudes alright? That's a no no..." Kin said shaking his head trying to be rid of the crude memeories. " Now, do you have any questions, any kind of suggestions yourself? or are we good to go for the rest of the day?" He said taking a sip of his coffee. He had been wearing his uniform, the white dress shirt and the tie really made him look like a dweeb but man did those glasses get the job done there. Michiko often suggested he get a different pair, but Kin didn't want to. He thought they had been Iconic, different. A Constant reminder on how he was different, and how that was ok. Myrrh: Xochitl nodded her head. “Jane Doh is better than Angel, at least.” Xochitl was wearing a uniform, and although a little uncomfortable, she felt as though it would do. She brushed her fingertips against the kilt and adjusted it, pulling it down a little as she sighed and looked up to Kin. “Why do I have to come to school with you?” she asked, eyes glazed. Then she shook her head and said, “Chemistry. I'll have an entire class to myself.” Thunrian: " Because your my body gaurd, believe it or not. This is where I get my ass kicked the most. All you have to do, is stand next to me. And We should be fine. They might think your my girlfriend or something " He said with a big grin on his face. The bell rang and Kin stood to his full height, looking left to right before he taking her by her wrist and guiding her along the school. " Alright, so now we have lunch." He said to her, looking back at her as they passed by all of the other kids within the interior of the school. Kin blinked, looking left to right before he looked back at her. The Whispers continued and then people just began to stare. One boy had dropped his food when he looked over at Xochitl. " I think... were getting stared at." He said looking back at her, and obviously they had been. " Keyomi, hey look." Kin's twin sister turned her head to eye her brother walking down the hall holding Xochitl's wrist in hand. " Isn't that your brother..." Keyomi's girlfriend said, pointing at Kin. Keyomi had a smirk on her face before she shook her head. " Wow, so the runt's finally talking to a girl what are the odds." She said crossing her arms. But, as kin and Xochitl passed her, she'd notice that the female didnt have a life force... she wasn't exherting even a segement of chi... ' She's not human...?' Keyomi said to her self as she watched them walk off. Kin and Xochitl had made it to the lunch room where they both would take a try and make there way back over to a seat. Kin looked at her tray, and then back at her own. " So, Do you have any memories from when you were in your prime? When me and Taco went over your schematic's. It says your model was created during WW2, that's a long time ago. I'm kinda interested as to what you can tell me about that time and age. If your willing to share anyways. " Kin said sipping on his juice, waiting to hear a response. Myrrh: Xochitl looked at all the people they passed by, her expression solid and tame. When she picked up her tray of food, she leaned over and smelled it, pulling her head back quickly. They sat down and Xochitl eyed Kin, opening her mouth to speak. “WW2 was interesting. People were very different than they are now. No magic, wizards, what-have-you. Just fancy science and the power of men. The Germans wanted a whole new world, and they almost got it, too. Too bad man is mortal. Which brings me to the topic of how I was created.” Xochitl paused and resumed her story. “One man realized that humankind was indeed mortal, and started working on the first model of Androids. They fared well, and soon there were more models for different parts of the army. There was an Android for the Marines. An Android for tanks, etc etc. I was model 4 of the bunch.” She stopped there, assuming she had sated Kin's curiosity. She looked at his face and spooned some cafeteria lunch into her mouth, chewing on it. Thunrian: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gr8WslV4cEw )Kin tilted his head to the right thinking on what he too had known about ww2. " Gee, it's hard to believe that even back then they were working so heavily on the future. Despite everything good or bad. Everything that everyone fought for ended after world war 3. " Alot has changed since then... if you ever venture out of the city you'll see. Like, within the United States, now known as 'New America'. After the war and Japan's conquering of over half of the world, those living under Japanese rule in the central and eastern United States became restless. After years of waiting and planning, they rebelled driving the unsuspecting Japanese back to their main foot hold, KasaiHana City. After driving the Japanese back, the people of the New United States created walled cities interconnected by long walled roads. The areas outside of these cities and roads became wild, untamed places as time went on. And within Japan. The spark of World War III was lit by Japan though those outside of its goverment at the time would know nothing of it. Seeding doubts between China and America in the days before the war they slowly created a rift before feeding false evidence of attack plans to other countries and igniting the fires of war. Through careful speech, Japan was able to convince both sides that it was working under them by gaining information on the other, essentailly pretending to act as a double agent for both sides. In this way they were able to stay largely unaffected by the war and receive military assets from both sides for the means of "defending themselves". Staying quiet, the Japanese waited for the right moment to take action. With America, China, and most of the world in disaray from the war, the Japanese struck their troops quickly conquering the Eastern Hemisphere and most of the Western Hemisphere in an unbelievably short amount of time. " Kin had crossed his arms, tilting his head back as he stared at the ceiling. " And that's just what we learn in school these days. I wonder who's the person who created you. We should look into it further when we find some ti-" Kin's head had been smashed into a tray, food splashing up onto his cheeks as one of the jocks had did so. He had been on the Kasaihana high football team. " Ha! Hahahahahahaah!" A group of other Thugs began to laugh as the football player went back over to take his priase from his team mates. Kin pulled his head up from the tray, a faustrated expression on his face. "....Another day..." He said whipping the goop off her cheeks. Myrrh: Xochitl had listened to every word he said, nodding and making little sounds of approval. And then some mean grunt pushed Kin and Xochitl at first giggled. She leaned over and smiled, whispering in his ear, “Don't worry, things are different now.” While the jock was turned to his buddies, Xochitl raised herself from the table and stocked over to him, touching his shoulder. The guy turned and smirked, eyeing her up and down. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, she threw her fist in his eye. He fell backwards. Many people stopped eating and stared at Xochitl. The grunt's gang was also in disbelief. Thunrian: The goon took the full extent of the punch, his body spiraling into the wall with a hard crash before he lay on the ground knocked out. His pals all began to shout out at there injuryed friend. " Holly shit! Dude!" They said rushing to his aid. The Lunch room went silent, and once again stairs occured. " Wow..." Kin said standing up to his full height. " That strength enhancment really worked. " He said after cleaning the food out of his glasses. All throughout the rest of the day, these things would happen. Kin would get picked on, and she'd dispatch of the one's doing so. After awhile, they stopped picking on him all together after a day or two of this. Word around school spread that Kin had taken over the Keeg club, and everyday after school he'd drag Xochitl along over to the club with him, and everyday he'd be challange by someone in the 'Live fight' game. And he'd win every time. He was getting not just known in Kasaihana high, but in schools in general. It was apparant at this point! After two weeks or so, some of the other video game nerds asked to work at the Keeg club, and Kin started getting in so much homework from other kids around the school that he began to accumilate over 400 to 350 bucks a week, and thats after splitting everything with everyone that worked for him. Taco continued to keep his maiatnace jobs up for Xochitl, and would even tweak things now and then. Things started to fall well with Kin, and he began to grow a small bit popularity. After a whole month. He was ahead of the home work trade, there wasn't a kid in the school who didnt want to do there work, and didnt go to Kin for them to do it for them. And he'd take the jobs willingly, and stll had enough time to do his own work with the help of his bodygaurd of course. And now, a full month later since she had started school, and since he had successfully took his homework trade off the ground. They had been walking home from a long day at school, the both of them. It was a Friday, 6:30 pm. " C'mon Jane!" Kin said carrying a large stack of boxes in his hands, strutting himself left to right with the large boxes of home work in hand. " This is what I get for... letting everyone... get a fucking day off..." Kin said shaking his head as he made his way outside with the heavy case of school work the weekend. " Arent you the one with super strength!? You should be the one's carrying these!" Myrrh: Xochitl had to admit she was having quite a bout of fun. She missed beating on people, and getting paid to kill. But Kin's humor and friendship made up for the loss. It was nice to be cared for, getting the upgrades and little tweaks here and there. She felt strong and powerful, like she could conquer the world! Over the course of the past few months, Xochitl saw Kin grow. He was a little more independent, he strived for the greatest. Xochitl knew soon he wouldn't need him, and that she'd better start teaching him to fight soon. When Kin called out Jane, her fake name, she snapped to attention and laughed. She walked over to him and grabbed the case of papers, holding it high as she strutted playfully. Kin wasn't the only one who changed, Xochitl found she had a better head on her shoulders. She laughed more often, and was in a better mood than she had been when she lived alone. They walked home together, and after a little silence, Xochitl spoke. “I'm going to have to start teaching you some of my tricks, you know. I can't ALWAYS be here for you,” she smiled and looked to Kin. Thunrian: " And why wouldn't you be there" Kin said tilting his head to the right as he watched her walk off. Kin knew how to fight, but he chose not to. He watched her walk off infront of him, a blush broke across his face when he watched her hips sway. It wasnt just Xochitl he had taken notice in but all girls, but more so her. Since he had been around her more, as the months went by... women in general... starting looking better to him. Unexplainable urges that became harder and harder to contain as the days drifted on further. Being around her so much he started to take a liking to the little things. She was his friend of course, so he'd never express these things around her, or openly around her despite her being of robotic orgin. She became like his Secretary in a since as to how she took care of things for him. He watched her hips dip back left to right and a sheer course of red appeared over his cheeks. He turned his head looking off to the right shaking his head to try the thought out of his head. ' C'mon kin... get your head together...' He said to himself, looking up he'd see that she had gotten a head start on him. " H-Hey! Hold on! " He said running after her. Category:Ark 16